Alan Dale
Dunedin, Otago, New Zealand |role = 1. James Prescott 2. Carr (voice)}} Alan Hugh Dale played Vice President James Prescott during Season 2 and Season 3 of 24 as well as voicing the same character in 24: The Game. In The Game, he also voiced the character of Carr. Early life Alan Dale was born in Dunedin, New Zealand. Dale has said that his family was "relatively poor", but that he still "enjoyed his childhood". He showed interest in theater and dramatics from an early age. When his parents became founding members of an amateur theater in Auckland, Dale often worked in it operating the stage equipment that produced weather effects. Dale was initially a rugby player, but quit the game at the age of 21 and decided to pursue a career in acting. Since acting roles were limited in New Zealand, he worked in multiple jobs to support his family. During that time, Dale worked as a male model, car salesman, realtor, and milkman. It was while working as a milkman that he heard the disc jockey of a local radio station resign during a broadcast. Dale went to the station and told the managers that he could do a better job. After a trial, they signed him up for the afternoon show. Career Dale started working in theater plays and small TV roles in New Zealand. Eventually, he decided to move to Australia where he was cast as Dr. John Forrest on the soap opera The Young Doctors. After that, he landed one of the main roles on Neighbours which lasted until 1993. In 1997, he had a recurring role on State Coroner as Attorney General Dudley Mills. After that, Dale has had recurring roles in shows like ER (with Paul McCrane, John Lacy, and Zeljko Ivanek), The Practice (with Robin Thomas), The West Wing (with Michael O'Neill and Peter James Smith), E-Ring (with Dennis Hopper and Benjamin Bratt), Entourage (with Kevin Dillon), The O.C. (with Eric Balfour and Navi Rawat), and Ugly Betty (with Tony Plana). He also appeared with William Devane in the final episodes of The X-Files. From 2003 to 2005, Dale had a regular role as Director Rob Morrow on JAG (with Faran Tahir and Tamlyn Tomita) and its spin-off NCIS (with Pauley Perrette, Tim Kelleher, Rudolf Martin, and James Morrison). Although he left at the start of the third season, since 2013 he has returned to make several guest appearances. He was also a regular on Lost, along with actors John Terry, Henry Ian Cusick, Reiko Aylesworth, François Chau, Daniel Dae Kim, and many others 24 alums. Other shows in which Dale has guest starred are American Dreams (with Neal Matarazzo), CSI: Miami (with Rory Cochrane), Crossing Jordan (with Ravi Kapoor and Susan Gibney), and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (with Tamara Tunie, Sprague Grayden, and Silas Weir Mitchell). Dale's first feature film appearance was in the 1986 TV film The Far Country. He has also appeared in First Daughter (with Doug Savant), Star Trek: Nemesis (with Jude Ciccolella), The Extreme Team (with Scott Paulin), Hollywood Homicide (with Lou Diamond Phillips and Chris Ufland), and Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. 24 credits James Prescott *Season 2 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Season 3 ** *''24: The Game'' (voice) Carr *''24: The Game'' (voice) Selected filmography * Entourage (2015) * Grace (2014) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) * The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (2011) * Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) * Hollywood Homicide (2003) * Star Trek: Nemesis (2002) Television appearances * Dynasty (2017-2019) * Once Upon a Time (2011-2017) * Homeland (2017) * NCIS (2003-2016) * Dominion (2014-2015) * The Killing (2011-2012) * Entourage (2008-2011) * Lost (2006-2010) * Ugly Betty (2006-2007) * E-Ring (2005) * CSI: Miami (2003) * The X-Files (2002) * State Coroner (1997-1998) * The Young Doctors (1979-1983) Video Games *''The Bureau: XCom Declassified'' (2013) *''Mass Effect 3'' (2012) *''Yakuza'' (2005) *''Everquest 2'' (2004) External links * * * Category:Actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:The Game voice actors Category:Guest stars